Such an axial bearing or thrust bearing is used, for example, in watercraft for supporting of their propeller shaft. Caused by manufacturing tolerances, assembly tolerances, static and dynamic shaft deformations and the like, an angular difference can set in between the thrust shaft axis and the thrust-bearing-housing axis. Depending on its size the angular difference between these two axes leads to an uneven distribution of the axial load onto the individual thrust pieces or pressure pieces of the thrust bearing. The thrust pieces more highly loaded due to the uneven axial load distribution are subject to an increased thermal load and often also to additional wear, since due to the hydrodynamic lubricating, sufficient lubricant film cannot be established between its sliding surface and a shaft-side thrust collar.
A thrust bearing for the supporting of axial loads is known from DD 209 016 A1, which has a thrust shaft rotatably supported in a bearing housing, which thrust shaft is couplable with a rotating body and which includes at least one thrust collar. The thrust bearing also includes a plurality of thrust pieces, which each have a front sliding surface for sliding contact with the at least one thrust collar. To compensate for angular differences between the thrust shaft axis and the bearing housing axis the thrust pieces are supported rear-side via pressure plates on axial hydraulic cylinders. The hydraulic cylinders are fluidly connected to one another among one another via a ring line such that as soon as a thrust piece experiences an over- and under-load, compared to the other thrust pieces, due to a bearing change, a hydraulic load balancing is effected via the ring line, and the axial position of all thrust pieces is adjusted accordingly. However, the hydraulic cylinder and the ring line are expensive in terms of device technology and manufacturing technology, prone to leakage, and maintenance-intensive. In particular, leakages can lead to a complete failure of the thrust bearing.
A thrust bearing is known from DE 10 2008 037 677 A1 wherein the thrust pieces are also supported rear-side on hydraulic cylinders. In contrast to the thrust bearing shown in DD 209 016 A1 the thrust pieces can be embodied two-part, wherein a thrust-piece head that forms a front sliding surface is supported on a thrust-piece foot via a Belleville washer. However, from a device-technology and manufacturing-technology perspective this thrust bearing is even more complicated than the above-described thrust bearing according to DD 209 016 A1.